Deinocheirus
Deinocheirus= 262x262px |diet = Omnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 220 |available = Yes |tradeable = No |baby_health = 280 |juvenile_health = 639 |adult_health = 1199 |elder_health = 1680 |baby_damage = 40 |juvenile_damage = 91 |adult_damage = 171 |elder_damage = 240 |baby_speed = 26 / 31 |juvenile_speed = 21 / 25 |adult_speed = 17 / 20 |defense = 10 |oxygen = 30 |moistness = None |growth = 1.2 |desc = TBA |height = 12 |length = 36 |weight = 14000}} Information The Deinocheirus '''(Dine-oh-kire-us) “Terrible hand” is a very large species of ornithomimosaurian theropod which lived during the Late Cretaceous 71-69 MYA in the Nemegt Formation of what is now Mongolia, in a swampy environment. It was much bigger than Gallimimus and Ornithomimus. It also has a very different body structure, and is slightly slower. It was the only semi-aquatic Omnivore in-game, albeit with a measly 30 oxygen. Design In game it has brown feathers, large feathered hands and legs used for swimming. It also has a yellow boomerang shaped beak and a long neck with a small red and black feathered throat pouch. It's neck and ankles are partly white, with orange eyes along with yellow legs and arms. Upon the start of its beak it has a small blue section and blue patched eyes. Trivia *Did you know that '''Deinocheirus was once thought to be a fully Carnivorous and fully scally carnosaur instead of an ornithomimosaur, using it's large hands to kill and eat prey? ** There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. ** Deinocheirus used to be semi-aquatic but in the recent restat update, the developers made it unable to swim because Deinocheirus was probaly not evidenced to swim on water. |-| Classic Deinocheirus= 262x262px |title = Classic Deinocherius |diet = Omnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Buy Classic Pass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen = 15 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 12 |length = 36 |weight = 14000|speedt = 14}} Design A very blocky version of the animal with a long neck, a long orange beak with a small crest on the top of its head. It also has a big blue hump or sail on its back and it is colored pale peach. It has pale yellow long claws and talons. It doesn't seem to have feathers at all. Trivia *Like all blocky and old models, the Classic Deinocheirus cannot move properly. |-| Swan Deinocheirus= 262x262px |title = Swan Deinocheirus |diet = Omnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Limited (Event during Easter 2017) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 12 |length = 36 |weight = 14000|speedt = 14}} Information Swan Deinocheirus is an Easter skin for Deinocheirus, available in Easter eggs on the Gallus Map 2017. It's a very reasonable dinosaur/omnivore, next to the Gigantoraptor's stats/gameplay. Design The skin is a white swan, and allows Deinocheirus to swim with no major speed issues. It has a orange beak with orange feet. Its beak is tipped black along with its claws and around its eyes. When it runs it flaps it wings, as if trying to fly. Trivia *This skin is part of the Easter Event 2017. Category:Omnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Easter Event Skins Category:Ornithomimosaur Category:Saurischians Category:Deinocheirids Category:Missing Stats